


In Plain Sight

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lelouch Loses His Geass, but I'm drawing a blank, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: After defeating his parents and banishing them into C’s world, Lelouch’s Code is activated when Suzaku shoots him. Rendered powerless without his geass, Lelouch flees back to Ashford to regroup, only to have Kallen show up. Will she hand him over to his enemies? Or can he convince her to stand with him, even after he’d already set her free?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here's a new Code Geass fic from me. I gotta admit, with all the CG I've been devouring lately, I've really come to love the KallenXLelouch pairing, with C.C. coming in a close second. This fic… probably won't be huge, less than ten chapters definitely, unless something weird happens. ;) I've got the next chapter done already, and I'll post that when I feel like it.

Zero was dead. The Black Knights had announced it, the word had gone out to the entire world. The Japanese mourned their hero, other countries under the thumb of Britannia mourned what the man had represented. It was a demoralising blow, one that had the potential to cripple rebellions the world over.

And yet, that didn't happen. Instead, people were inspired to continue their rebellions, some of the more extreme versions even changing their policies to fit more in what Zero had the Black Knights become as allies of Justice. Zero's status as a symbol for hope remained strong throughout the oppressed Britannian Areas.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as vi Britannia, and sometimes Zero, snorted in a mix of mild amusement and disgust at the news report on the television before him. It had been three weeks since he'd returned to Ashford Academy after banishing his mother and father to C's world. There was no word as of yet about the Emperor's death, and he suspected that, until the question of succession was sorted, that it wouldn't be.

There had been a part of Lelouch that had been tempted to go to Pendragon, use his geass to take over, and change the Empire by force. But that plan had been scuttled when Suzaku had shot him, right where Lelouch had shot Euphie all that time ago. He'd died.  _Died_. And he'd come back to life to the sight of C.C. weeping over him, no sign of Suzaku in the area.

Pretty quickly, Lelouch and C.C. had figured out that he'd somehow gained his father's Code. But alongside that, he'd lost his geass as well. The loss was a massive blow, especially now with the fact that he had few allies left. After contacting Jeremiah, the three of them had agreed that it would be best for him to get back to Tokyo, to continue to play as Lelouch Lamperouge awhile longer until they could get their bearings.

So here he was now. Lelouch had reported his 'brother' Rollo missing, even though he knew no one was going to find him. No one in the school had any reason to be suspicious of him. Well, no one except Kallen, but she wasn't here, off with the Black Knights, unable to return thanks to Suzaku outing her as one.

The room the OSI had set up to spy on him was deserted, stripped of any sign that they'd been there. No doubt they thought he was dead, all things considered. Sayoko had also returned, defeated and grief stricken that she hadn't been able to locate Nunnally before the FLEIJA had been fired.

Nunnally…

Lelouch clenched his fists at the thought of his sister being dead. Taking deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down, reigning in his temper. He'd not dealt well with his grief, occasionally lashing out at people. They, of course, thought he was reacting this way because of  _Rollo_. Milly and Rivalz always made sure to come by to check on him, and he appreciated it, even if it was for his fake sibling.

Sighing, Lelouch stood and headed out of the living room of the Ashford guest house. He had class to get to, he couldn't afford to miss any right now.

"I'm heading off to class now!" he called out to Sayoko as he left.

"See you when you return, Master Lelouch," the ninja-maid said as she saw him off.

Lelouch made his way along the path that led to the school buildings, headed for the one with the classes for the final year students. He met up with Rivalz along the way, and chatted about random things until they reached their classroom.

"Man, it feels weird with it just being the two of us here," Rivalz said. "Milly's graduated and working for a news station. Nina's graduated and working for the government. Suzaku's off in the military full time now, and Kallen! I can't  _believe_  that she was one of Zero's people!"

"It's strange to think about," Lelouch agreed. "After all, we just knew her as the sickly Stadtfeld heiress. I guess it was all just a front, so she could avoid suspicion."

"Do you think she'll come back now?" Rivalz asked. "Y'know, since the Black Knights are officially a part of the UFN security force now, meaning they're legit instead of terrorists. I know that there's still a lot of unrest going on, but… It would be kinda nice to have someone else from the old school council around, instead of just the two of us."

"I guess," Lelouch said, not entirely sure he agreed with that.

After all, if Kallen came back, she'd see him alive, and would probably try to kill him.

Halfway through their first period, and the teacher was droning on about some battle the Empire had in the seventeen hundreds, when the door opened. Lelouch was too busy staring out the window to pay any attention, thus he missed the teacher informing the class of the new arrival. It was only when Rivalz threw some scrunched up paper at him that he paid attention, and when he did, he silently cursed his friend for jinxing him. Right there in front of the class stood Kallen, all done up in her school uniform and smiling at them.

Well, at least until her gaze landed on Lelouch, then her eyes widened and she scowled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating his parents and banishing them into C's world, Lelouch's Code is activated when Suzaku shoots him. Rendered powerless without his geass, Lelouch flees back to Ashford to regroup, only to have Kallen show up. Will she hand him over to his enemies? Or can he convince her to stand with him, even after he'd already set her free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the next chapter! Almost forgot that I had this to put up, life’s pretty hectic right now. We’re house hunting, and running out of time. :(

“Well, why don’t you sit in the spare seat next to Lelouch, Miss Stadtfeld. Er, I mean, Kozuki.”

Lelouch prided himself on the fact that he’d managed to keep his expression flat, not outwardly acknowledging his shock at seeing her here. After a brief pause, Kallen did as the teacher suggested, and Lelouch glanced away from her, returning to staring out the window and maintaining his nonchalance for the classroom.

The lesson, and in fact the rest of the school day, continued like this. Lelouch didn’t really acknowledge Kallen’s existence, even as she continued to glare daggers at him. By the end of the school day, he was pretty sure she’d already been on the phone to Ohgi to tell him that he was here. Lelouch himself was itching to contact Jeremiah, but it seemed that everywhere he turned, Kallen was in sight, so he didn’t risk it.

Even at lunch he couldn’t escape her, because Rivalz had dragged him over to where she’d been sitting with Sophie and the others, though he hardly participated in the conversation, mostly only talking to Amelia, who’d decided this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about their science project. He could see Kallen occasionally glancing at him, frowning once in awhile at Amelia.

And now classes were over, and he and Rivalz were headed over to the clubhouse, up to the guest rooms where Lelouch fully intended for Sayoko to find out about Kallen. As soon as she saw them, Sayoko headed straight into the kitchen to get snacks for them.

“Man, I’m beat!” Rivalz declared as he flopped down on Lelouch’s couch. “Tuesdays are the worst! Why do they have to have _double_ phys-ed? I’m wiped out, y’know?”

“I know what you mean,” Lelouch said, feeling quite exhausted himself. “That new coach is a hard task master.”

“I wonder whatever happened to coach Villetta,” Rivalz said as Sayoko re-entered the room with a tray of food and drinks for them. Rivalz reached out immediately for a Coke and said, “Do you have any idea what happened to her?”

“Not a clue,” Lelouch lied. “It’s as mysterious as whatever reason it is that Kallen came back.”

“Miss Stadtfeld is back?” Sayoko asked, immediately catching on.

“Sure is,” Rivalz said. “But, uh… she’s using the name Kozuki now.”

He didn’t notice Sayoko mouth if she should call Jeremiah, and Lelouch nodding. “It was quite a surprise,” Rivalz went on. “I mean, she was a Black Knight, right?”

“Perhaps she saw the wisdom in completing her education,” Sayoko suggested. “Speaking of, I’m sure the two of you have homework to do, am I right?”

Rivalz groaned in displeasure, even as the maid left.

The two got through their homework, then once Rivalz left, Lelouch had a quick shower. Dinner was a quiet affair, other than when Sayoko mentioned that Jeremiah would be there by morning. Everything was just so… _empty_ without Nunnally, or heck even Rollo, there. Finally, Lelouch had enough and decided to retire for the night.

Once in his bedroom, he changed out of his clothes and into pyjamas. He stopped while buttoning the top, the sight of the geass sigil over his chest giving him pause. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he had his father’s Code, though he was glad of it, since it meant he was still here, and not dead like Suzaku had intended. He wished C.C. was here, but she’d gone with Jeremiah for his mission. Still, if his Knight was returning tomorrow, then maybe his witch was too.

Sighing, Lelouch finished buttoning up his top, and headed off to bed. Settling in, he closed his eyes, willing his inner demons to leave him to sleep in peace tonight. Of course, doing that had _never_ worked, and he didn’t expect it to now, either. Still, it was worth a shot…

Eventually Lelouch fell asleep, his dreams disturbed with images of Nunnally dead, of the Black Knights betrayal, his mother’s voice whispering lies in his ear, of Kallen telling him he was a fool. Then that image of her came nearer and nearer, wielding a knife that she soon held up to his throat.

“ _I could kill you now_ ,” she seemed to whisper. “ _No one would know. You’re helpless, weak as a kitten. No one would miss you_.”

“Please don’t,” he begged her. “Don’t. Kallen. _Kallen_.”

OoOoO

Kallen Kozuki stood over the sleeping form of her former commander, the man who’d betrayed her, silver blade of her dagger gleaming. After talking with Ohgi, he’d suggested that it would be best if she slit Lelouch’s throat, that way he could never use his geass to control someone ever again. The blade sat against his pale, vulnerable neck, and yet… There was something holding her back.

“Please don’t,” he mumbled, and for a moment she thought he’d awoken, but he was still asleep. “Don’t.”

“Lelouch,” she whispered, a tear coming to her eye. “I’m sorry, but you brought this on yourself.”

She had been so surprised to see him, alive and apparently well in the classroom. The last report they’d had was that Suzaku had killed him. In fact, the person in question had even told them himself that he’d shot Lelouch in the heart, leaving him for dead in C.C.’s arms. Kallen had felt that a blade had pierced her own heart when she’d heard that. She’d come to terms some time ago with the fact that she loved him, first as Zero, then as Lelouch. When the others had turned on him, she would have gone with him, but…

But…

Sighing, Kallen pulled the blade away. She couldn’t do it. “I’m sorry, Ohgi,” she whispered. “I just can’t.”

She turned, fully intending on leaving, but then there was a whisper, “ _Kallen_ ,” and she turned back to Lelouch, who was still asleep. “ _Kallen_.” Was he… was he dreaming of her? His voice sounded pained, like the dream version of her was hurting him. Oh, how close had that been to coming true?

She took a step towards him, but then something sharp pressed against her back and a voice whispered in her ear, “ _Don’t move_ ,” and with that, she was caught.


End file.
